


My Lover's Spell

by Stargazer_01



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Music, Orgasm, Piano, Piano Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Zelda Spellman has no time to date, but when Sabrina introduces her to the woman behind her favourite album, she can't help but be drawn to her.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	My Lover's Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweetest Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849170) by [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01). 



> A re-working of my Bellamione story 'The Sweetest Death' because it felt like it would fit Madam Spellman so nicely with some tweaks. I have changed more than I thought I would though.

Zelda strode through the door in a flurry of snowflakes, her nose red above the cashmere scarf wrapped around her lower face and neck. She shivered as the door closed behind her and the smell of roasting coffee and baking wafted over, enveloping her senses. 

Walking towards the counter, glad of the warm and relaxed ambience inside, she pulled off her coat hood and the scarf, checking her hair in the glass display case as the snowflakes that clung to it melted. 

“Auntie!” Sabrina grinned at her from behind the counter. “You look like Rudolph.”

“What a delightful greeting,” she replied dryly, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure I raised you with better manners, Sabrina.”

“Uh oh, bad day?” Sabrina asked, frowning. Her aunt was more tetchy than usual. She grabbed a mug. “I have the perfect drink to cheer you up.”

“Perfect,” Zelda murmured, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. “I’m sorry for snapping, Sabrina. It has been a stressful day.”

“You know, you should take a night off. Do something fun.”

“When was the last time you noticed me having an evening off?”

“Never, auntie, which is exactly my point. You should. It’ll be good for you.”

“The school will not run itself you know?” Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and wished she hadn’t promised Sabrina that she’d give up smoking. She could do with a cigarette right now. 

“Yes but auntie, if you run yourself into the ground then you won’t be around to run it.”

Zelda rolled her eyes but had to admit that her niece was right. She had been exhausted recently, with the need for donors to keep the Performing Arts school running growing ever stronger as they attempted to improve the place. It was ancient and although Zelda liked to present it as a place with a lot of history, that history involved old pipes that burst on an almost monthly basis and a roof that had begun leaking as soon as winter had shown its face. 

“Besides, Zelds,” Her sister, Hilda, appeared from behind the coffee machines with a freshly baked tray of goodies that made Zelda’s stomach growl. “You should try dating. It’s been a while.”

“Hilda!” She hissed, glancing at Sabrina. “That is nobody's business!”

“I mean we all remember the last one, Auntie,” Ambrose popped up from the other end and Zelda threw her arms up, exasperated. 

“Oh good, it’s a full family intervention. Just what I need.”

“It’s not an intervention, Zelds,” Hilda said kindly, swapping out the trays. “We just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” she snapped. “Or I was before this.”

“Okay, okay,” Sabrina said, placing the mug of coffee in front of her auntie. “Let’s just leave Aunt Z alone until she’s had her coffee, shall we?”

If Zelda had doubted that this had been planned before, she was sure now. Sabrina never let up, unless she was scheming. 

“Or perhaps we can just never bring it up again.” With a glare to her family, Zelda picked up the mug and turned to look for a table. 

“There’s a new pianist coming in soon,” Ambrose said. “Should help to get you in the holiday spirit at least.”

“How delightful,” Zelda replied, still a little snippy. She caught sight of a table not too far from the piano in the corner. She liked when Hilda and her partner Cerb got musicians in to add to the ambiance of the coffee shop, especially around Christmas. Sometimes she recommended one or two of her students; that way she knew they had a little income and her sister was getting actual talent that wouldn’t offend her ear. 

Perching herself on the chair, Zelda placed her coffee down before opening her bag and pulling out her newspaper and her notebook; just in case she thought of another thing to add to her ever-growing to-do-list. 

Twenty minutes later, buried in a review of one of the new shows in town, Zelda noticed the piano come to life. She glanced up and found her eyes transfixed on a woman with a lot of perfectly styled brunette hair sitting at the sea; long pale fingers stroking the keys as a Christmas melody began to drift from the instrument. Zelda could only see part of her face from her vantage point, most of it being covered by her hair, but she could see that her eyes were closed as she played, her head moving with the music and it made Zelda’s heart flutter.

Oh. 

Zelda was transfixed and as such, didn’t notice when Sabrina approached her until the sound of a mug rattling against a saucer sounded right next to her ear. She jumped, almost sending it crashing out of her hand. 

“Woah, Auntie, are you okay?”

“Sorry, Sabrina” she apologised as she set the new mug of coffee down in front of her and then sat in the seat opposite her, with her own mug. “I was lost in thought. It’s your break?”

“Yes,” she grinned, taking a sip of hot chocolate and closing her eyes briefly. “Finally. It’s been a nightmare all afternoon.”

“How much longer are you here?”

“Two hours. Then I’m having dinner with Ms. Wardwell.”

“Excuse me?” Zelda asked, taking a sip from her mug and trying to not look obvious as she shifted her seat, allowing her to glance at the piano player again over Sabrina’s shoulder. “Ms. Wardwell?”

“Yeah,” she smiled and then twisted to look at the piano player before turning back to her and gesturing over her shoulder. “That’s her.”

Zelda’s brow arched. 

“And just who is Ms. Wardwell?”

“You remember, Auntie,” Sabrina urged. “She was my supervisor at University.”

Zelda faintly remembered the stirrings of jealousy as Sabrina had gone on about her showcase supervisor and lecturer; the talented Ms. Wardwell who had once treated her niece’s class to tickets to a live show; Sabrina had sent her the cd of ‘Lilith Morningstar’, insisting that she would like her and Zelda had listened to it when everyone had gone to bed. She had wanted so desperately to hate the music, not wanting to like anything that Sabrina’s teacher had recommended out of spite. She knew that it was petty, but her niece had spoken about her with such fondness and adoration that it had put Zelda’s back up. After all, she was the reason that Sabrina had gotten into the arts, she was the reason that Sabrina had insisted on studying at the top performing arts university in the country after finishing at Zelda’s school. Then suddenly, there was an imposter in the thing that they shared, the love they had explored together. Suddenly, she was no longer Sabrina’s creative idol, just her Aunt. 

She pursed her lips. 

“Yes, I remember now.”

“Isn’t she great?”

“She’s…” Zelda paused, watching the woman at the piano for a moment, her stomach turning uneasily. She certainly was talented. “Adequate.”

Sabrina ignored her Aunt’s frostiness, used to it at this point. 

“She said she’d get bored wandering around aimlessly and I suggested she could come in and get a drink. When she heard about the piano she offered to play if the slot wasn’t filled. Aunt Hilda was so excited, and Cerb.”

“Of course they were.” Zelda took a sip of her coffee. “I wasn’t aware that her talent extended to the piano.”

“Well, yeah,” Sabrina frowned. “I gave you her album, remember? Did you not listen to it?”

“You gave me an album by the artist she got you tickets for,” Zelda replied. “Lilith… something.”

She remembered exactly what the artist was called; she had downloaded the cd onto her iphone the night she had first listened and it was her most listened to album. Zelda found the sultry, slightly rough voice of the singer to be quite enticing and she could often be found listening to her in her office at work or in the bath at home, her mind wandering to feelings and desires that she hadn’t allowed herself to indulge in for a long time. 

“Morningstar. That’s her stage name,” Sabrina said happily.

Zelda arched her eyebrow and tilted her head to look at the piano player. Yes, she could well believe that she was the owner of such a sexy voice. Her throat felt suddenly dry and she took another sip of coffee. So, her sultry singer and the irritatingly popular Ms Wardwell were the same person. How irritating. 

“Erm, Auntie?” 

“Hmm? Sorry, I just… I’m just a little surprised, that’s all.”

“It’s alright,” Sabrina studied her and then a sly grin slipped onto her face. “You want me to get you her autograph?”

Zelda sniffed. 

“No, thank you.”

“Alright, I get it, you don’t like her. I don’t know why though,” Sabrina said. “It’s not like you’ve met her.”

“I never said I didn’t like her, Sabrina. How could I? I’ve never met the woman.”

“I don’t know you just… get this look when I mention her.” Zelda sighed and opened her mouth to apologise to Sabrina, but her niece moved on quickly. “What are your plans for tonight, Auntie?”

“I have some grant applications to do.”

Sabrina groaned loudly, rolling her eyes. 

“Auntie, that’s more work. I thought we said you would relax in the evenings a bit more.”

“You said,” Zelda responded. “It was not something I ever agreed to.”

“Oh come on Auntie. Go and do something fun. Oh! Why don’t you come to dinner with me? I can introduce you to Ms. Wardwell, you can talk about music…”

“I’m quite alright, Sabrina.”

“But Aunt Z-”

“I have no interest in interrupting your catch up with your teacher, Sabrina.”

“But if you don’t have a problem with her, what’s stopping you? Come on, we can spend some time together… maybe she’d even be a donor? She’s quite wealthy and well known; it could be a big deal for the school.”

Zelda stared at her niece, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to get out of it. When she came up with no response, Sabrina grinned and jumped to her feet. 

“I’ll go and ask her if it’s okay.”

Before Zelda could protest, Sabrina headed over to the piano. She leaned against it and started talking to the other woman. Zelda picked up her newspaper again and pretended not to look; when they both looked over however, Ms Wardwell’s fingers still moving across the keys without missing a beat, she glanced up and inclined her head. For Sabrina’s sake, she would make an effort.

Ms Wardwell was stunning. Her eyes were piercing and looked blue or grey; Zelda couldn’t tell from where she sat, but the lashes that surrounded them were long and framed them perfectly. Her lips were thin and red and they appeared to quirk into a small smirk as she surveyed Zelda, before turning back to Sabrina and nodding. She grinned and returned to Zelda, who had returned to her newspaper and was pretending to read when Sabrina announced that it was all sorted. 

“We are going to have to work on your understanding of the word no,” she muttered. “I have plenty to keep me occupied this evening.”

“Please, I want you to come. Anyway, now you can discreetly mention donating to the school,” she grinned. “It’ll be fun!”

“I’m not sure whether to be pleased at your sudden desire to help me with my work, or annoyed that you asked her.”

“Definitely pleased,” Sabrina grinned, finishing off her coffee. “I have to get back to work, but don’t run off, okay Aunt Z? We’re going to dinner.”

“Very well.”

“Yes! Thank you Aunt Z.”

Sabrina hugged her as she passed her and when she glanced at Ms Wardwell again, she saw the woman studying her, before she turned her attention to the piano again. 

***  
Zelda glanced up from her paper as the spare chair at her table moved and arched an eyebrow when she realised that Ms. Wardwell was lowering herself into it. 

“Hello,” the other woman smiled and her speaking voice was just as sultry as her singing one. “So you’re Sabrina’s Aunt Zelda.”

“And you’re Sabrina’s Ms. Wardwell.”

“Lilith, please.”

“Lilith?” Zelda’s eyebrow rose, although she already knew the stage name. She had assumed that the first name was fake too. 

“It’s really Mary, but I found it so dull growing up. Nobody calls me that anymore.” Lilith’s eyes trailed over Zelda and a small smirk lifted her lips. “I hope you don’t mind me joining you, only I’ve heard so much about you from Sabrina that I couldn’t wait until dinner to be introduced.”

“Really? Well, she must have left out all the moments in which I apparently ruined her life.”

Lilith chuckled and Zelda’s stomach flipped at the sound. 

“I can’t say she ever mentioned that, no. But she did tell me that we share a love of music. And her, naturally.”

Zelda’s lips quirked into a small smirk without her permission and she trailed her eyes over the woman in front of her, much to Lilith’s amusement. The woman wore a fitted black dress, one that showed curves and was cut at the top to allow a hint of cleavage. Zelda’s own outfit, which Lilith seemed to be studying in exchange, was a white shirt with small white buttons looped all the way down the front and at the cuffs of the sleeves, tucked into high waisted black trousers. She had come from a meeting with the school board and had dressed to impress. It certainly seemed to be having that effect on Lilith, which made Zelda’s cheeks heat. Up close, she could see that her eyes were a startling blue; one that made her catch her breath. 

“Naturally,” she parroted, before shifting in her seat, putting the paper down and rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, missing her cigarette holder. “Well, she only just informed me that your stage name is Lilith Morningstar.”

Lilith’s eyes lit up for a moment, before a slight flicker of hurt that Zelda recognised all too well crossed them. 

“Ah, well. I suppose I’m not exceptionally well known, but I had thought-”

“I wouldn’t take it too personally,” Zelda interrupted. “It is likely that I have been told before and simply wasn’t paying attention. I’m afraid that I’ve been rather busy in the last few years and… I hate to admit it, but I did tend to avoid the topic of her favourite teacher, when she returned home…”

She trailed off when she saw Lilith’s lips quirk in amusement and sat a little straighter. She wasn’t sure what had driven her to admit it. 

“And why is that?”

“I suppose jealousy.” There she went again, admitting things that she hadn’t meant to. The woman’s voice was hypnotic and Zelda cursed herself for not having looked into the musician that had become her favourite. “Sabrina and I have shared a love for the arts since she was very young; I wasn’t ready to share that with someone else.”

“Well,” Lilith purred. “That is rather endearing. Adorable, even.”

If Zelda’s cheeks hadn’t been pink before, they were now. 

“I am not, nor have I ever been, adorable.” She sniffed, raising her chin to stare the other woman down. Lilith just chuckled and leaned back in her seat. 

“So, you’ve listened to my music?” Lilith raised her eyebrow and smirked again, crossing one leg over the other and leaning her arm on the back of the seat. Zelda arched her eyebrow again, matching the woman across from her. 

“I may have listened to one.”

“Which?” Lilith’s lips twitched, and Zelda realised that she was being teased. What astonished her was that she didn’t think she minded. In fact, she felt herself wanting to push this woman’s buttons. 

“Why don’t you guess?”

Lilith studied her and then leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. 

“Easy; she bought my tour album. Circus of sin.”

“Yes.”

“What’s your favourite song?”

“Oh,” Zelda feigned forgetfulness. “I don’t remember the name.”

“Sing it,” Lilith hummed. Zelda’s eyebrow lifted, amused.

“Excuse me?”

“Sing a few lines and I’ll tell you.”

“I don’t really sing.”

“Sabrina told me that you’re a lovely singer.”

Zelda cursed Sabrina internally and glanced over at her with her, frowning. 

“I think she’s exaggerating. I rarely sing.”

“What a shame,” Lilith leaned forward again and Zelda’s throat went dry. “I was quite looking forward to hearing you.”

Zelda mulled the idea over in her head. The game they seemed to be playing intrigued her and she hadn’t felt this entertained with anyone outside of her family in… well… years. She glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention and then leaned forward to sing a few lines from the chorus, as quietly as she could. 

_“I could believe in witchcraft,_  
_My dear, it must be true…”_

Lilith’s eyes were transfixed on Zelda’s lips and as she trailed off, embarrassed, the other woman hummed and sang the next two lines in a low, yet breathy voice, as quiet as Zelda’s had been.

_“‘Cos you have placed a spell on me,_  
_And now I’m lost in you.”_

Zelda realised she’d been holding her breath and let it go in a sighing rush that made the other woman smirk lightly. She cleared her throat and nodded, eyeing her empty coffee mug and wishing she had a drink to wet her throat. 

“Yes,” it came out hoarse and she tried again. “That’s the song.”

“It’s called ‘My Lover’s Spell’.” Lilith’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips and Zelda’s eyes followed its path. “Although you did choose the safe part of the chorus.”

“Well, Lilith…” Zelda began, but when the woman’s eyes sparkled with mischief, Zelda forgot what she had been going to say.

“Yes, Zelda…? She dragged out Zelda’s name, rolling it over her tongue much in the way that Zelda had just done with hers and it made her blush when she realised how it sounded. She sat back a little, suddenly feeling very hot and ran her finger along the collar of her shirt, attempting to get some fresh air to her suddenly warm skin. Lilith sat back too, still grinning, and surveyed Zelda’s newspaper and notebook. “So, relaxing or working? Sabrina said that you’re the Headmistress of the city’s most prestigious performing arts school.”

“A little of both,” Zelda replied and when Lilith arched her eyebrow, expectantly, she continued. “And yes, I am Headmistress and a member of the board.”

“Impressive,” Lilith grinned. “I imagine students rather enjoy being sent to your office.”

Zelda’s lips parted in amused surprise. Was Lilith flirting with her? Before she could ask her, Sabrina appeared, her coat over her arm. 

“Oh good, I’m so excited that you’ve met! Ready to go?”

Zelda glanced at her phone, now buzzing, and the long to-do list hidden in her notebook. She hesitated and then caught Lilith’s eye. The other woman was looking at her as though she wanted her to say yes. 

“Very well.”

***

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lilith smirked, lounging back in her seat with her glass of red wine between her fingers. “I’m sure if I told you any more tour stories your Aunt would crucify me.”

“I am an adult, Ms Wardwell,” Sabrina complained as Zelda hid her grin behind her own drink. She had quickly realised that Lilith liked to tease everyone around her, including their waiter, but she seemed to take great delight in using Zelda as an excuse to tease Sabrina and vice versa.

“But I’m sure Zelda still views you as her little baby.” Lilith grinned as Sabrina pouted. “Perhaps I should just tell you, Zelda?”

“Oh that’s so not fair,” Sabrina laughed, trying and failing to look upset. Zelda swirled her cocktail and took a sip. 

“She’s baiting you dear,” she smirked at her niece before letting her eyes slip to Lilith, whose mirth made her eyes shine. “I believe your Ms Wardwell likes to play games.”

“Oh yes,” Lilith replied, taking another sip of wine and fixing her eyes rather determinately on Zelda. “I do indeed.”

Zelda’s skin tingled and she knew she couldn’t blame the cocktail. Lilith was having such a strange effect on her; the word play, the baiting and teasing, all of it made Zelda rise to the occasion. 

“In fact, I believe that if I hadn’t have been here, you would have heard far more tour stories than she’s allowing now, whether she knew I’d crucify her or not.”

Lilith’s grin grew. 

“You’re not wrong.”

“Well I’m glad you came, Auntie Z,” Sabrina said. “It’s nice to see you having fun and doing something other than work.”

Lilith’s raised eyebrow and grin told Zelda that the teasing was about to turn on her before it did. 

“A workaholic hmm? Tell me, what was it about this meal that made you break your schedule?”

“I think it was because I didn’t give her a choice,” Sabrina said, jumping on the chance to have the teasing shifted from her. 

“Got her wrapped around your finger, have you Sabrina?” Lilith looked from the young woman to Zelda. “And here was me thinking it might have a little something to do with her being a fan of mine.”

“Aunt Z’s not… wait, what?”

Zelda narrowed her eyes at Lilith and pursed her lips before turning to Sabrina. 

“I may have listened to the album you gave me and thought it was tolerable.”

“Tolerable?!” Lilith cackled. Sabrina looked a little shell shocked. 

“Um, that’s actually a pretty good compliment from Aunt Z.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” Lilith grinned, putting her hand on Sabrina’s momentarily as an assurance that she wasn’t offended. “I shall put that review on my next album.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“Please do. If the press contact me for a statement I’ll let them know some of the stories about your tour escapades.”

“It would hardly be my first scandal,” Lilith’s smirk was salacious. “Nor the most scandalous, come to think of it. Not from the ones I’ve told you tonight, anyway.”

“All your dates make the media, do they?” Zelda took another sip of her cocktail, pretending she wasn’t as curious as she was. 

“Not all of them. I can be… discreet,” Lilith played with the rim of her glass; her finger gliding over it. “What about you? Any scandals?”

Zelda shot a warning glance at her niece but the girl had already opened her mouth and she groaned inwardly as she spoke. 

“Oh Aunt Z doesn’t really date much. Not at all, since-”

“-Yes, thank you, Sabrina.” Zelda cut her off. Sabrina had the decency to look apologetic. 

Lilith looked between the two of them but didn’t bite the bait, which Zelda was very grateful for. Instead, she diverted the conversation, only slightly, in her usual teasing way. 

“Doesn’t date hmm? You must break a few hearts when they pluck up the courage to ask.”

“No. Fortunately, not many people do.”

“Now that I don’t believe,” Lilith murmured over her glass, smiling at Zelda in a way that lit a warmth in her stomach that was both desire and something softer, less explainable. 

  
“It’s true Aunt Z,” Sabrina said, breaking Zelda’s intent gaze to their companion. “You are really wonderful, you deserve someone. If that’s what you want of course.”

“Thank you Sabrina, but I’m perfectly fine. I have my family.” Still, her eyes flicked to Lilith again, who was watching her so intently that Zelda felt her throat go dry, and she eagerly picked up her drink and took a gulp. “New topic.”

“I’ll let you two handle that,” Sabrina said, standing. “I have to nip to the bathroom, if that’s okay?”

“Sabrina, you don’t have to ask permission to go to the bathroom like a child,” Zelda said, raising her eyebrow. 

“I meant more… are you two going to be okay left alone together, or will I come back to find the restaurant in chaos?”

“We are adults, Sabrina,” Lilith smirked. “We can be trusted to be left alone by someone who is half our age.”

“Actually, Aunt Z is-”

“Shoo!” Zelda said sternly, and a cheeky grin spread across Sabrina’s face before she hurried off. “Honestly, she has become far more impudent since her time at University. I blame you.”

“Naturally,” Lilith smirked. “I would be happy to take the blame.”

There was a moment of silence as Lilith studied her over her wine class, while Zelda took a sip of her drink to give her time to think of what to say. 

“So,” she said awkwardly, when nothing came to her and Lilith was still watching her with a lazy smirk on her red lips. “You and Sabrina seem to have become very close.”

Lilith chuckled. 

“Zelda, may I ask you a question?”

Zelda felt an odd fluttering in her chest. 

“Sure.”

“When was the last time that you…” she smirked. “‘Dated’ anyone?”

Zelda could feel the blush creeping up her neck and spreading across her cheeks before she could even open her mouth to respond. She considered avoiding the question, brushing it off or refusing to answer outright, but something in her wanted to answer. 

“Three years ago.”

“Hmm,” Lilith hummed and crossed her legs; Zelda felt the briefest brush against her leg and her heart-rate spiked. “Anyone particularly thrilling?”

“My ex.” Zelda’s voice was suddenly hoarse.

“And was… your ex,” the way she paused made Zelda’s muscles clench; it was as though she knew exactly what Zelda was saying. “...Capable?”

“Capable?” Zelda took another drink; she knew what Lilith meant but that didn’t mean she had to make it easy for her. She was starting to get the sense that they were playing a new kind of game and if she didn’t play along, she might regret it tomorrow. 

Lilith’s smirk twitched and she put down her glass, leaning closer. 

“Yes,” she beckoned Zelda close with her finger, curling it back towards herself in a way that made Zelda uncross her legs and lean in. Lilith’s breath ghosted over her skin as the woman leaned past her face to her ear, inhaling breathily in a way that made Zelda’s eyelashes flutter until her eyes were almost closed. “Did she make magic between your thighs?”

Zelda inhaled sharply, recognising the line from the second part of the chorus of _that_ song, and Lilith drew back so that she was looking her in the eyes again; no trace of teasing left on her face. Zelda’s brain felt barren and alive all in one go; too many half formed answers darting across neurons that were no longer firing at their usual rate. She let the breath go, closing her eyes for a moment before answering. When she opened them, Lilith’s patient eyes were looking into hers. 

“He… and no.”

“No?” Lilith’s tongue flicked out to wet her own lips. “A tragedy like that should be corrected, don’t you think?”

Zelda was entirely sure that she had died. That could be the only reasonable explanation for the fact that her brain, usually so capable, had given up entirely on any kind of functionality. She had even stopped breathing. She couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had had this effect on her. 

Lilith withdrew with a smirk as Zelda wrestled with her tongue, trying to form a response. 

“Alright, so the restaurant is still intact” Sabrina reappeared, making Zelda jump, and dropped down into her seat. “What topic did we land on?”

“We were discussing whether we wanted dessert,” Lilith said smoothly, picking up her glass of wine again for a sip. “Zelda is debating her choice.”

Zelda took another drink, grateful for the momentary grace period. 

“Well, I got a message while I was in the bathroom. Nick wants me to hang out when we’re done. But I’m totally up for dessert if you two want it?”

“Zelda tried to keep her eyes on Sabrina, because she had a feeling that if she looked at Lilith again, she’d lose her voice completely. 

“I’m happy to go now.”

Lilith tapped her finger against her lips and studied Zelda, then smiled. 

“Well, then let’s go. I’ll get the bill.”

“Oh no, you have to let me pay-” Zelda started, but Lilith arched an eyebrow at her that made her trail off. 

“My treat.” She stood and headed off to the bar, leaving the two others at the table. 

“She never lets anyone pay,” Sabrina said. “She once took all fifteen of her showcase students out for dinner and she paid for everything.”

“She seems like the type of person who likes to get her way,” Zelda murmured, more to herself than Sabrina. 

“What?”

“Nothing, dear.”

“Did she say something to you Auntie?” Sabrina asked. “You don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m fine, Sabrina,” Zelda replied, considering the lie Lilith had told to cover her loss of speech.The metaphor hadn’t escaped Zelda, no matter how little of her had recovered from their interaction. “Just a little tired is all.”

“Alright. I just… I know you’re… well, you. And Ms. Wardwell doesn’t exactly play nice so… I was worried that you two would clash.”

“I can handle her fine,” Zelda chuckled. 

“Good. Do you like her?”

“What?” Zelda arched her eyebrow. 

“Well, you know. You didn’t seem sure of her, when I talked about her.”

“She’s very nice, Sabrina. I can see why you’re so fond of her.”

Sabrina grinned and Zelda knew that whatever had happened that evening was worth it.They grabbed their coats and wrapped up, then headed to meet Lilith at the bar where she had just finished paying. 

“So, Sabrina, where does your friend live?”

“Actually he’s just two minutes from here,” she said. “You don’t mind me ditching?”

“No, of course not,” Lilith hummed, allowing Sabrina to hug her. “It’s been good to see you.”

“You too Ms Wardwell. Auntie Z, are you going to be okay?”

“Yes, I can catch a taxi home or brave the snow,” Zelda smiled, waving her concern away. 

“Where do you live?” Lilith asked. “We could share a taxi.”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great,” Sabrina grinned before Zelda could reply. “I’d feel better about ditching you then.”

Zelda looked between her niece and Lilith and then nodded, attempting a smile. Alone, in a taxi, with Lilith? Her stomach flipped again and she could feel heat creeping through her. 

“If Lilith lives in the same direction, I don’t see why not.” 

She caught Lilith rolling her eyes at that.

There was a taxi rank just down the street, so Sabrina walked them there through the snow that hadn’t stopped all day and they climbed in, shivering, waving at her as the taxi pulled away. 

“Where to?” The driver asked. 

Lilith gave her address and Zelda hers before they sat back and the silence stretched between them, interrupted only by the music from the radio and the taxi driver who was talking to someone on the other end of his bluetooth earpiece. 

Zelda glanced over at Lilith and found her looking out of the window at the snow. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. Should she mention what the other woman had said at dinner? 

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Lilith’s sultry voice made her start in her seat and she glanced back over to find those eyes on her again. “I may be forward, but I would never do anything without you agreeing first.”

“What? I-”

“Zelda, I’m a grown woman. If you tell me that you don’t want to come up to my apartment then I will accept that in good grace.” She smiled at Zelda, cocking her head to the side before capturing her lip between her teeth briefly. “Of course if, when this taxi stops, you join me, I can promise you that I am more than capable of leaving you satisfied, should that be your desire.”

“You agreed to be a donor to the school.”

“I did,” she replied simply. 

“It would be highly inappropriate.”

“I’m hardly proposing, Zelda,” she chuckled softly. “I don’t expect that you’d want to explore anything past a night with me. I am hardly the poster woman for stability with my lifestyle. Not ideal for an ambitious, strong, family woman with strong ties to one place. In fact I’m rather surprised that you considered anyone besides the two of us finding out at all.”

“I’ve never had a one night stand,” Zelda admitted. She turned to stare out of the window, scared that she’d be judged. There was a silence and then soft, cold fingers brushed against her neck and as she turned, with a small gasp, they followed her by one trailing along her jaw. Lilith’s eyes could have swallowed her; they drew her in so deeply. 

“Since we are admitting things,” Lilith’s thumb brushed over Zelda’s bottom lip and Zelda’s breathing became shaky, “I have never been in a relationship.”

“Never?”

“Not since I was young,” Lilith hummed, her eyes on Zelda’s lips. “I am not someone who many people find easy to be around.”

“In my experience,” Zelda replied, swallowing, “limited as it may be, I have come to the conclusion that nothing worth having is ever easy.”

Lilith’s lips twitched. 

“Smart and beautiful, classy and kind,” she let her teeth graze her lip and then slowly removed her hand from Zelda’s face. “Whoever you love will be very lucky indeed.”

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, both women staring out of their windows at the snow, mulling over what had happened between them during the evening. When the taxi pulled to a stop outside a large apartment complex, Lilith leaned forward and pushed the money for the journey so far through the payment slot before Zelda could protest. 

“You bought dinner, I should-”

“It was a pleasure,” Lilith looked at her, a small smile on her lips. “Sabrina is so lucky to have you in her life.”

She leaned towards Zelda and for a moment, the other woman thought that she would kiss her, but Lilith’s cheek grazed hers and then her lips pressed briefly against her cheekbone before Lilith was climbing out of the car, leaving Zelda frozen in her seat. 

The door closed. 

“Alright love, what was your address again?” The taxi driver asked. 

Zelda glanced out of the window and saw Lilith’s back as she hurried across the pavement towards the doors of the building, shoulders hunched against the snow. “Actually, I’m fine here. Thank you.”

Zelda slid across the taxi seat and out into the cold, slamming the door behind her and hurrying across the pavement as the snow bit at her face with cold teeth. The door in front of her was swinging closed and she caught it before it shut, pulling it open and almost slipping inside, her shoes not particularly appropriate for the weather. 

Lilith turned, her eyebrow raising in surprise, before a smile slipped onto her lips. Zelda shook off the snow and wiped her feet on the mat so that she didn’t tread any into the building, which was rather upscale and clean. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this but... “ She searched for the best way to approach the situation. “My Lover’s Spell? I think I’d like for you to show me what you meant when you wrote it.”

Lilith’s smile turned into a delighted smirk. 

“Well then,” she purred. “You had better come up.”

Zelda followed Lilith to the elevator and watched as a long, pale finger pressed for the sixth floor. They stood silently, although Zelda could practically hear the hum of tension between them as the floors slipped by. A few times, she thought about saying something, but then she would catch sight of Lilith in the reflective door and all thoughts of speaking died in her throat. 

When the doors opened, she followed Lilith down the corridor to number sixty six and waited, twisting her fingers together, as the older woman smoothly slid the key in and opened the door. Again, she wished she had a cigarette.

“After you,” she murmured, turning her eyes on Zelda. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

Zelda straightened and stopped twisting her fingers, stepping through the door. She had not changed her mind, no matter how much her nerves were thrumming; so loudly she thought she could hear blood rushing in her ears. 

The apartment was nice, sleek and stylish with a few elements that seemed to scream Lilith. It wasn’t particularly homey but she had made it comfortable; Zelda guessed there was little point in making it a home when she was hardly here. As they walked further in, Zelda’s eyes were drawn to the grand piano that filled a large section of the living room area. 

“Impressive.”

“Thank you,” Lilith smirked, shrugging off her coat. “I was on tour when they delivered it. I can’t imagine how delightfully entertaining it would have been to see them try to get it in here.”

“Or nerve wracking.” Zelda murmured, admiring it’s sleek shape and gleaming top. “I would have been terrified that they’d break it.”

Lilith hummed. 

“Would you like me to take your coat?”

“Oh,” she turned away from the piano, remembering why they were here. “Yes, thank you.”

She slipped off her coat and handed it and her bag to Lilith, who hung them in a cupboard in the hallway. She stepped out of her shoes and Zelda realised that she had left pools of water where she had walked across the wood floor. Lilith saw her eyes widening and pre-empted her apology. 

“It’s fine,” she teased. “It may look like a showroom but when I’m here I don’t stand on ceremony. It only looks this clean because my assistant sends cleaners in before I return and I only arrived this morning.”

She grabbed a roll of paper towels from the counter and laid them over the little puddles as Zelda took off her shoes and put them by the door, not wanting to warp the floor. 

“I apologise, anyway,” Zelda said as Lilith toed the towels across the floor. 

“Don’t be,” she hummed, picking them up and depositing them in a bin. “Really, if we had met at the end of the holiday, you would realise that my apartment is normally a disaster zone.”

“Somehow it seemed too... clean for you.” Zelda admitted. Lilith’s eyebrow quirked. 

“Are you saying that I’m dirty?”

Zelda’s cheeks heated, but she smirked back. 

“I don’t know yet, do I?” Although she was pretty certain that she knew the answer. 

Lilith’s lips curled and she stepped towards her. 

“Do you want to find out?”

The air between them was suddenly charged again, as though a spark had been lit and now the air was alive with electricity. Zelda swallowed and pushed away the small, lingering hesitation. 

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Lilith’s hum made Zelda ache; a deep, pleased sound verging on a purr. She stepped a little closer to Lilith, who smirked and lifted her hand to push a stray strand of Zelda’s hair behind her ear as it escaped from pins. 

“What do you look like with your hair down, Zelda Spellman?” Her voice, an octave lower than before, sounded almost wistful. Zelda found herself raising her hand to her hair and pulling at the pins, letting her hair tumble around her face. Having been up all day, it had curled more than usual at the ends, and Lilith’s finger wrapped around a curl, stroking down it between her forefinger and thumb before letting it fall against Zelda’s shirt. “Beautiful. You’re like a painting.”

Zelda blushed and bit her lip, before Lilith stepped closer. 

“If I’m a painting,” Zelda murmured. “Then what are you?”

She let her fingers trace the angular features of Lilith’s face, capturing strands of her hair between her fingers and allowing them to slide smoothly between them. Lilith smiled softly. 

“The admirer. Collector, perhaps.” She stroked her thumb over Zelda’s bottom lip and Zelda saw the softness in her eyes that accompanied the wistfulness she had seen. She was surprised at how gentle Lilith was being after how forward she had been earlier. Surprised, but not disappointed. The gentle way that Lilith considered her washed away the lingering doubts that she had been pushing down and she found herself parting her lips and pressing a light kiss to the digit, grazing it slightly with her teeth. 

Lilith’s breath caught and a smile played about her lips. They stood, suspended in the moment, until Lilith breathed out again and her eyelashes fluttered. 

“I must admit,” Lilith hummed as her thumb skimmed Zelda’s lip once more before she lifted her hand to the other woman’s hair, running her fingers through it and behind her ear, her thumb cupping her jaw, “I have never been quite so determined to make someone mine.”

Zelda’s eyelashes fluttered and her eyes felt heavy and lidded as they were drawn to Lilith’s lips, honeyed words clinging to them; sticky and sweet. 

“Please,” Zelda’s voice was almost unrecognisable, her throat thick with the desire filling her; coursing through every vein. “Make me yours.”

Lilith’s breath skated over her lips as she hovered, stretching the moment, her eyes flicking once more to Zelda’s before they returned to her lips as Zelda leaned in, desperate. Lilith held her still, eyes fluttering and then finally, closed the distance. 

The first brush of those thin red lips against Zelda’s felt like slipping into a warm bath. The initial shock sent electricity through her, goosebumps lifting along her skin, and then she was enveloped in the heat that consumed her, as Lilith’s lips claimed her completely. 

Zelda only became aware that her fingers were fisted in the material of Lilith’s dress when they parted for air and she surfaced enough from her delirium to realise that they were shaking. Lilith glanced down and covered Zelda’s hands in her own, helping her release them. 

“We don’t have to do this,” she murmured heavily as she smoothed her thumbs over the back of Zelda’s hands. “You’re shaking.”

“Why are you still talking?” Zelda whispered and leaned in and kissed her again.

***

Hours later, Zelda woke to an empty bed, the moon shining in through the open blinds. It had stopped snowing and she stared out at the bright sky with her hand stretched over the empty space beside her for a few moments before sitting up. She could feel her hair was in disarray, and as she moved she realised her thighs were sticky with the evidence of their last round of love making. She slipped from the bed and felt her way into the bathroom, where she used the toilet and cleaned herself up a bit, before taking a silk robe from the door and wrapping it around herself. 

She padded into the rest of the apartment, drawn by the sounds of the piano being played softly. Moonlight spilled through the floor to ceiling windows, the curtains never drawn. The light cast odd shadows across the room, but Zelda’s eyes were drawn to the piano. 

Lilith sat there, her eyes closed, and the song that spilled from the keys was Zelda’s favourite. She stood like a statue, frozen in moonlight, unwilling to break the spell. This had to be a dream; she had never seen something as beautiful as Lilith bathed in moonlight, lost in her music, her lips parted as she mouthed lyrics. 

Zelda stepped forward quietly, unable to resist the pull this woman had on her. As she got closer, she realised that Lilith was not mouthing the words; they slipped from her lips so softly that they almost drowned in the notes of the piano; music and lyrics moulding together beautifully. 

  
Zelda had almost reached the piano when Lilith’s eyes slipped open and she saw her. For a moment, she froze, the melody interrupted, but then the notes continued and a soft smile played at her lips. Zelda took this as an invitation and closed the distance, hovering by the piano and looking down at Lilith’s fingers as they caressed the keys in a dance. 

“Join me,” Lilith murmured. Zelda sank onto the seat without hesitation and Lilith’s fingers paused on the keys, before the song began from the beginning.

As Lilith began to sing, Zelda’s heart fluttered; the words seemed to trace over her skin like Lilith’s fingertips had earlier and as she reached the chorus, the other woman turned her head slightly to look at Zelda through lidded eyes.

_“I could believe in witchcraft,_  
_My dear, it must be true,_  
_‘Cos you have placed a spell on me,_  
_And now I’m lost in you._  
_I kneel at your sweet alter,_  
_I worship and I pray_  
_To make sweet magic ‘tween your thighs_  
_And give my heart to you._

Zelda couldn’t help herself; she leaned in and captured Lilith’s lips with her own. The notes faltered as Lilith’s fingers abandoned the keys and wove their way into Zelda’s hair instead. When their lips parted slowly with a delicious tearing sound that had Zelda inhaling shakily, Lilith’s eyes glistened with unspilled tears, but she wasn’t sad. 

“I understand now,” Zelda murmured. “What you mean when you sing that.”

Lilith smiled, a whisper of a chuckle escaping her lips. 

“Oh you do?”

“Yes,” Zelda whispered. “I’m sure I will never experience it again, if you never take me to bed again.”

Lilith held her gaze for a moment and then looked down at the piano. 

“I didn’t promise you anything.”

Zelda closed her eyes and nodded, pressing her lips together. 

“No, you didn’t.” She stood, intending to find her clothes and leave. 

Lilith’s fingers closed around her wrist gently, pulling her back. 

“Stay,” she whispered, a plea in the stillness of the night. Zelda hesitated and then tangled her fingers in the woman’s hair, stroking through it as her forehead rested against Zelda’s stomach. Lilith’s lips danced over her wrist and then her fingers began to pull gently at the tie of the robe until it came loose. Lilith lifted her head and looked up at Zelda before parting the material, revealing her nakedness underneath. 

Lilith’s lips danced over her soft stomach, each kiss feather light but enough to make Zelda’s sore muscles contract again. She stroked her fingers through Lilith’s hair until the woman stood and captured her lips firmly. 

The clashing keys of the piano under Zelda’s thighs as she backed against it were barely noticed as Lilith’s fingers skated over skin, holding her waist as she mapped a path up Zelda’s throat with hot kisses and grazing teeth. Zelda shuddered under her touch, so sad yet yearning and brought her back to her lips so that she could show her just how she felt. Lilith parted from her gasping and slid her arm around Zelda’s waist and the other under her thigh, lifting her slightly. Zelda was pressed against Lilith’s stomach, shielded only by the robe Lilith wore and she put her hands on the piano behind her, lifting herself up further until she was deposited on the lid. 

Lilith’s mouth explored trails she’d already tracked across her, circling nipples she’d already hardened and sucked and bitten, until they were hard in her mouth again. Her fingers urged Zelda’s legs apart and when her mouth trailed lower, across her stomach and then her hip bone, Zelda lay back, lost in the woman touching her. 

The moonlight lit her, pale light on pale skin as it became pink with blush, as her thighs were kissed and then as Lilith’s tongue flicked out to taste the sweetness pooling between them. Zelda arched away from the cool surface of the piano, her fingers buried in Lilith’s hair as she was played like an instrument. Her muscles twitched, sending her heel against the keys, the only sound to join the gasping and moaning as Lilith urged her closer to a crescendo. 

Zelda’s hoarse scream shattered the stillness of the apartment, her back arching completely off of the piano as she tightened around Lilith and saw thousands of stars shimmering across her vision. For a split second, she was suspended among them, no longer tied to the world, floating amongst the stars in a moment of ecstasy and then she collapsed, quivering. Lilith stilled and then slowly retreated, kissing her inner thigh and stroking her hip until she stopped trembling and lay still. 

“You’re like a witch,” Lilith murmured against her thigh, her warm breath raising goosebumps and sending a shiver across Zelda’s skin. “Bathed in moonlight, beckoning me towards certain doom, casting spells on my heart...and yet, all I want is to do as you ask.”

Zelda swallowed and then slowly sat up, feeling her stomach ache in delicious complaint. 

“You are the one who put a spell on me,” she murmured, looking down at Lilith softly, admiring the way her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. “But if you’re powerless to resist, I won’t complain.”

Lilith sighed and stood up straight, pressing a kiss to Zelda’s lips that tasted of them both and which lingered longer than she had planned. 

“What if, in the light of day, I’m not what you thought? What if I’m not what you want?”

“What if you are?” Zelda murmured. Lilith’s lips twitched in a gentle smile and she shook her head. 

“Sabrina will have a field day.”

“Sabrina and the rest of my family have been scheming to get me ‘a life’,” Zelda chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m afraid they will likely be thrilled.”

Lilith chuckled and pressed another kiss to Zelda’s lips. 

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Waiting,” Zelda replied cheekily, wrapping her arms around Lilith’s shoulders and pulling her in for another long, lingering kiss as Lilith pulled her from the piano and lowered her slowly to the ground. “Take me back to bed, Lilith.”

And she did.


End file.
